Hermione's Choice
by Ragnarok'n'Roll
Summary: When Ron tries to jump Hermione in their room she storms out and go's to find the one person she can talk to. Rated M for language and later chapters. Ignores 19 Years Later
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione walked up the stairs of her and Harry's new house. They had only been living together for a week and what with him working nights at the Auror department and her working days at St Mungo's they had hardly seen each other but now it was the weekend they could finally have some time to kick back and relax.

"4 months" she thought. So much has changed in just 4 months. 7 years of fighting Voldemort and the last 4 months seemed almost as hard as all those years put together. When she got to the top of the stairs she paused for a moment, dredging up all the memory's she had tried so hard to forget over the past months, just to remind herself how lucky she was right now.

One week since the death of Voldemort

"NO RON!"

Hermione stormed out of the room that she, Ron and Harry had been given by professor McGonagall so that they could help with the repairs to the ancient castle. Harry was helping professor's Slughorn and Flitwick dig out one of the 2nd floor corridors that had been caved in by one of Voldemort's hideous trolls, so her and Ron were alone in the room. She had been sitting down reading Hogwarts, A History again just for a distraction on the big leather sofa in the middle of the room when Ron had come and sat next to her and carelessly slung his arm around her and Hermione looked up from the book on her lap and looked at him. Now normal this behaviour would have not been any reason for her and Ron to be fighting because everyone now knew that they were dating. But this time it was different, for a start Ron reeked of butterbeer and secondly he was staring at her with the same sort of look in his eyes that Crookshanks gave to a mouse that he was going to catch.

"Hermione.." Ron had drawled and then stopped.

"Yes Ron?" Hermione said slightly anxious and (if she was honest to herself, a little afraid. Ron only got drunk if he was really upset or angry)

"Well...you know that now we are going out we don't have to hide our feelings from everyone else" he said with a slight pause between each word as if he was thinking how he could best word it.

"I know Ron, what are you getting at exactly?" she asked, trying to manoeuvre herself from under his arm without much success.

"Well in a word, that even you can understand..." he said and Hermione bristled and went to slap him to bring him to his senses and she would have if Ron hadn't gripped her hair in the hand that was behind her head and forced the other hand up her shirt and onto her left breast whilst at the same moment reaching his head down and locking his lips roughly with hers.

Hermione's first response when Ron kissed her was to reciprocate but this time was different because Ron was pushing her head into his with one hand and squeezing her breast quite hard with his other. Hermione pulled back as hard as she could and ripped away from him. Ron snarled softly and growled,

"You little mudblood! How dare you refuse me? Your mine!" and with that he jumped at her. Hermione gave a little scream and ducked out of the way so that Ron collided with the wall behind her and fell to the floor. Hermione went over to him to see if he was alright and she saw that he was looking at her, all the anger gone and replaced by hurt and surprise.

"Whats the matter 'Mione?" he asked a little groggily, but that was understandable because he had just smashed his head into a wall.

"Your drunk Ron" Hermione said slightly tearfully.

"Was i?...oh yea that's right, me and harry got a bit drunk last night to congratulate ourselves that we had saved the world and got the girls" As he said the word "girls" his eyes glazed slightly and the cat-eat-mouse look returned to them.

"It's fine Ron, i'm not really angry, just a bit surprised" In actual fact she was very angry with him because she knew that he didn't get drunk very often and when he did he meant to do it from the beginning. as she spoke she started to edge towards the door to get out.

Ron noticed her movement and he raised himself to a sitting position and looked her straight in the eye

"Where you going?" he asked, the steel in his voice unhidable.

"I'm going to let you get some sleep and wear off this mood you are in" she said finally getting to the door.

"Oh no, oh no no no no no" he said "I have been waiting for years for this and i am not going to let you stop me getting what is rightfully mine" he spat at her and the words had a similar effect to a stunning spell on Hermione. She stopped moving and risked looking into her boyfriends eyes. She regretted it almost immediately, the look in his eyes could only be described as hunger... hunger and lust... and greed.

"Yes Ron. I am going to go" she said and turned her back on him to open the door. There was a sound behind her and she turned round. Ron and raised himself to his feet and was reaching for his wand which sat on the small table about 5 feet away from why he was. Hermione drew out her wand from her jeans pocket and tried to stun Ron but he dodged the spell which ricocheted off the wall and blew a small chunk out of an ornamental table on the opposite side of the room.

By now Ron had grabbed his wand and swung it to aim at Hermione.

"Crucio!" he yelled at her and Hermione dropped to the floor screaming in pain and writhing in agony. Then the pain stopped, Ron had released her from the curse's hold. She reached for her wand which lay just inches away from her on the floor and raised it to point at Ron

"What you gonna do you bitch you can't even stand u.." Ron started saying before the bolt of a disarming spell hit him square in the chest. A look of surprised anger briefly crossed his face as his wand went flying across the room.

"Come here you! i'm gonna have you for that" he hissed at her venomously.

"Accio!" yelled Hermione and Ron's wand flew from where her disarming spell had cast it and she caught it in her free hand.

"NO RON" She yelled over her shoulder as she flew through the door. She slammed the door behind it and using her wand she put a locking spell, a sticking spell and a silencing charm on the door to ensure no one could get in..

"Or out" said a small voice in her head.

As she ran from the door she wondered where she could go. She wanted to be alone but she knew that she needed to tell some one what had happened. She couldn't go to any of the Weasley family because none of them would believe that Ron would ever do that. She didn't want to go to the remaining teachers or aurors because they were all very busy with the repair work and trying to repair the damage that Voldemort had done to the wizarding world.

She stopped in her tracks. There was some one she could go to. Some one who would always listen to her and support her.

Harry


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to the reviews so-far. Really encouraging so cheers

And a note on my updates, i will try to update in the evening so that people can read and review during the day, and also probably 3-4 updates a week. i have some big things planned plus a bonus at the end

Oh and Anthony37, i cannot promise that. but we shall see

So anyway finally onto chapter 2 - How does Harry react? Read on and see

Chapter 2

"NO not that bit Harry, You'll bring the roof down!" Said Professor Flitwick and Harry turned round and look down at the wizened wizard.

"What roof?" Harry answered sarcastically and looked up at the bright sunshine streaming in from the gaping hole in the ceiling.

Flitwick looked up at Harry and said:

"Just because you have defeated the greatest evil wizard this world has ever seen and lived to tell the tale does not give you..." then he stopped because Harry's eyebrows had raised and his mouth had broken into a smile.

"Ah bugger it" said Flitwick "Alright yes you can" he conceded a huge smile breaking across his face.

"Uh Harry..." said Professor Slughorn who was sitting down on a piece of debris to catch his breath and pointing down the corridor over Harry's shoulder. Harry turned and saw his best female friend walking towards him. Harry's breath caught in his chest as he saw how beautiful she was, walking down the corridor with the light bringing out slight red hints in her bushy brown mane and her pale cream skin of her legs, visible below the knee length blue skirt she was wearing, seeming to glisten in the noon sun. He looked at her face expecting to see a look of possibly sarcasm about the fact he was working manually not with magic, but instead he saw something that he had rarely seen in her eyes.

Fear.

He hadn't seen that look since Malfoy Manor and his thoughts of her legs vanished and were replaced with worry and concern for his friend.

"Hermione whats wrong?" he asked his voice almost breaking at the look of pain in her eyes.

"I need to talk to you" she said her voice did break when she said this and she looked over his shoulder to where the two Professors were standing silently watching them. Harry turned as well and look imploringly at Flitwick and the little man nodded. Harry gave him a small smile of thanks and took Hermione's hand and (now for once grateful that Voldemort had crippled the castle) apperated the two of them out of the corridor.

They appeared in a graveyard. This was not something that Hermione expected, but when she looked around she knew where she was.

Godrics Hollow.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" said Harry who was standing patiently by her side still holding her hand. Hermione looked down at their interlocked fingers and smiled to herself.

"Ron" was all she said. Harry's expression of worry changed to one of disapproval. In the last week relations between the males of the "Golden Trio" had been rather frosty. It had started when Ginny had tried to have sex with him but he had turned her down. she had accepted it but not happily and she had gone and complained to either Mrs Weasley or Ron. It didn't matter which one she had gone to the result was the same, Ron had come up to Harry and demanded to know why he was rejecting Ginny. it had got quite heated and would had probably ended with a fight (Harry was secretly sorry that it hadn't, he had been looking forwards to knocking Ron down a peg or two) until Hermione stepped in between them and dragged Ron out of the room. As she left Harry's eye's had been drawn to her behind, because as she pulled Ron away from the conflict he had noticed that her jeans were very tight and he could see through them when they were in the right light, which happened just as she got to the doorway. A shaft of light was stabbing through the window and the beam was shining on the floor just in front of the door, so that when she stepped through it he saw, for a single second, her underwear (if you could call a piece of lace that looked more like dental floss, underwear)

But Harry's thoughts were drawn away, reluctantly, from Hermione's knickers back to the present day when the witch in question started speaking again.

"He tried to jump me in the room, but i didn't want to and he really wasn't gentle..." Hermione was saying quickly as if she was afraid that someone would hear her.

"What did he do?" Harry asked in a flat voice, all trace of disapproval gone and replaced by sheer anger. So she led him to a nearby bench and told him everything that happened holding his hand the whole time. When she got to him casting the crucio curse, her voice faltered because Harry's face was suddenly hard and stone and cold as ice. Hermione looked at him and she could see a conflict going on in his eyes.

Harry was fighting with himself. On the one hand he wanted to go back and kick Ron to within an inch of his life, but doing this would certainly upset Hermione even more than she was now. On the other hand he knew he should report this to the Minister. He knew the minister would listen to him, seeing as how the minister was Kingsley Shacklebolt, but he didn't want to bother Shack with this cause he was very busy trying to make the ministry a bit more effective and a bit less inbred.

"Right" he said and stood up. He had decided what to do. Hermione looked up from her lap and looked at him questioningly.

"What Harry" she said her voice small and hurt.

"Don't you worry 'Mione. Look go to Grimmauld place and wait for me there OK?"

"OK Harry, but what are you going to do?"

"There is a certain Weasley who needs my attention" he said and he reached down to help her up. He looked a her for a brief moment and then swiftly lent in and placed a small chaste kiss to her cheek then he pulled back and with a slight smile and a quite pop he apperated into the night. Hermione stood for a moment rubbing her cheek.

"What was that kiss for?" She wondered. Then she decided to do what Harry had said. She would ask him later. With another quite pop she vanished from the graveside.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry stood outside the door to the room he shared with Hermione and Ron. He tried the handle but it was locked. "Easy enough" said Harry to himself.

"Finite Incantatum" He chimed at the door, and he heard the sound of the door unlocking and unsticking. Now this was done he could here noise from inside, there had obviously been a silencing charm on the door as well. He listened at the door for a minute, feeling a little like a burglar, and he heard...sobbing.

"Why?, Why?, Why?, did i do that?. Ron, you stupid prat. Now she's left and found someone else.." The voice trailed off to quiet "Why's" Harry took hole of the handle and went inside.

The room was much as Hermione had described it, except the damage that had been done seemed to have been hidden. He could see that the furniture had been rearranged, and he could see Ron Weasley sitting on the floor, hands around his head, rocking back and forth sobbing to himself. At the sound of the door opening Ron jumped up and saw Harry enter and gave him a small smile.

"Alright Harry?" he asked, the fake calm in his voice not fooling Harry.

"Yea i'm alright. What about you? And Hermione?" Harry asked. he was intending to wait for Ron to start speaking about what happened between the pair of them, but the fake calm Ron tried to inject into his voice made Harry curious as to why he wanted Harry to think everything was fine. At Hermione's name, Ron's eyes snapped to Harry's and Harry could see Ron working through what he had said.

"How did you know about what happened between me and her?" he asked in a voice that barely concealed the venom and anger that were so evident on his face.

"Why Ron?" Harry asked him trying to get Ron to say it "What did happen?"

"Hermione attacked me" Ron said with a sad look suddenly plastered on his red face. Harry didn't believe that for a moment, he hadn't seen and lie in Hermione's eyes when she was talking to him. And Hermione didn't start fights, very often (A sudden flash of memory crossed Harry's mind of Hermione holding Draco Malfoy at wand point. And punching him in the face.) Harry smiled slightly at the memory. Ron saw the smile.

"What's funny Potter?" He sneered. Harry backtracked quickly when he heard these words and looked at Ron where he now stood in the center of the room. Ron was staring at him with his eye's ablaze and his hands clenched into fists at his sides. Good. Harry had a beating with Ron's name on it.

"Whats funny is that you think that i would believe you saying that Hermione attacked you" Harry replied allowing the smile on his face to grow another inch. Ron snarled and didn't answer.

"Hermione told me exactly what happened between you two. And what you did to her." "And tried to do" Harry stated whilst slowly reaching for his wand which lay in his jean's back pocket. Ron saw the movement and the penny dropped.

"YOU BASTARD" Ron yelled at him "YOU HAVE STOLEN WHAT'S MINE!" And with that he leaped full length at Harry.

Harry was caught off guard and his wand went skittering across the floor and out of reach. Ron now sat above him and was pummeling his fists into Harry's chest and face while Harry was furiously blocking and trying to get out from under him. Harry hooked a punch under Ron's arms to smash him in the jaw. The fist connected and Ron roared in pain and fell off Harry. Both of them quickly recovered and then they stood facing each other fists ready.

"I don't want to fight you Ron" Harry stated and lowered his guard slightly. Ron leaped at him again and swung his fist towards Harry's nose. "Perfect" thought Harry. He ducked the blow turned on his heels and smashed his elbow into the back of Ron's neck. The red-head stumbled forwards and tried to rally but Harry was ready for him. He jabbed a fist into Ron's stomach and followed it up with a knee.

"I said i didn't want to, Not that i couldn't or wouldn't"

Ron folded up, clutching at his belly, but he wasn't finished yet. He went to whack Harry in the side of the head but Harry caught his fist. But Ron was prepared and had wanted Harry to do that. Ron's other fist smashed into Harry's testicles and Harry let out a sharp and high shout of pain and fell to the ground with tears in his eyes. Ron stood up and went to kick Harry in the face but again Harry was to fast for him. The green eyed wizard caught the foot and yanked on it hard causing Ron to fall, then Harry was on him. He got a punch in which caught Ron on the nose. There was a load and eye watering crack and Ron's eyes slid back into his head and he stopped strugging.

Harry got unsteadily to his feet and retrieved his wand, with it he cast a spell on Ron supine form to check he was still alive. He was.

"Good" thought Harry. He didn't really care at that moment if he had killed the dickhead, but a part of him wanted to let Ron live. He reached down and took Ron's hand and with a pop apperated both of them to the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey was sitting at her desk in the hospital wing and looking out the window when a pop made her turn her head. She saw Mr Potter supporting an unconscious Mr Weasley and dragging him over to a nearby bed.

"What happened to Mr Weasley?" she asked Harry when she had reached the bedside. She played her wand over his body and muttered to herself for a minute.

"His nose is broken and he has a tiny fracture in his neck bone" She told Harry. Harry then recounted exactly what had happened to the healer whilst she set about fixing Ron. When he had finished the story she tutted.

"Why did this happen, if you don't mind me asking Harry?"

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry but i cannot" he replied. "Now if you will excuse me i have to go and see someone"

"What do i do with Mr Weasley when he wakes" she asked.

"Keep him asleep please, until i come back" he said and, turning around he left. He had a Minister to see.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, interim Minister for Magic, sat in a small blackwood chair in the headmasters office wading through a mound of papers that sat in a huge tottering pile on the desk. He sighed. He hadn't wanted to be Minister, but when Mcgonagall and the Golden Trio had approached him and asked if he would, he felt he couldn't really refuse. He sighed again and returned his eye's to the paper he was currently on. It was a plea for leniency for Lucius Malfoy. "Fuck that for game of wizarding chess" he thought. Just because he had run away from the final fight when he found his son did not excuse him from everything else he had done. Lucius was going to Askaban. That at least he had made his mind up about. His musings were cut short when he heard a voice outside, having an argument with the gargoyle that guarded the room he sat in.

"Just let me in, for fuck sake, will you" the voice yelled at the Gargoyle and Kingsley recognized it as Harry Potter.

"Let him in" he called to the Gargoyle and the door slid open to reveal a slightly beaten up but very determined looking Harry.

"Harry m'boy, what can i do for you" he asked.

"I need to talk to you about Ron Weasley" Harry said.

* * *

There you go. Part 3. I hope i didn't hurt Ron to badly in your eyes.

Please Read and Reveiw

Keep calm and roll the dice.


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is Chapter 4

What will Kingsley do?

What will Happen at Grimmauld place? (No Lemon-Yet)

What will be Ginny's reaction to Harry and Hermione?

So Read on Mcduff

* * *

Chapter 4

"Ron?" Shacklebolt inquired when he and Harry had sat, He on his chair and Harry in the headmasters chair. As Harry sat he looked around the room. It hadn't changed much except there was now the sword of Gryffindor over the door and the sorting hat (now repaired) was sitting on a stool under the open window with a slight smile on it's face, it looked at him and winked and Harry's confidence was boosted slightly. Kingsley had thought for a moment about stopping Harry from sitting there, but he didn't want to start a fight with Harry Potter. He wasn't entirely sure he would win.

"Ron" Harry confirmed. He had not noticed before, the headmasters chair was actually quite uncomfortable. He idly wondered why Dumbledore had like it so much. His thoughts were interrupted by Shacklebolt speaking.

"What has he done?" Shack asked. His tone was slightly bored but that wasn't Harry's fault. In answer Harry went over to the cupboard where the pensive lived. He opened it and cast the disk of water onto the desk in front of Kingsley. His eyebrows raised a half inch and he looked at Harry with a slightly more interested look in his kind eye's.

Harry took his wand out and put it to his temple, and slowly, withdrew a slender silver thread which seemed to be stuck to the tip of his wand. With one flick of his wrist he sent the thread into the now murky waters of the pensive. Kingsley looked at Harry and the raven-haired boy nodded his face hard. Kingsley took a deep breath and dipped his face into the water.

Harry stood at Kingsley's side while Kingsley relived Harry's memory's of the events of the day. When Kingsley withdrew his head, his face was stern.

"What do you want me to do?" he said to the silent man at his side.

"Arrest him" The wizard said and turned and strode out of the office without another word or backwards glance.

When Harry was gone, Kingsley put the pensive back in it's cupboard. He then went to the fireplace and cast a handful of floo powder in to the grate. The fire burst into flickering green light. He picked up his hat from the desk, his wand from his cloak and walked into the fire

"Ministry Atrium" he called and with a flash of green Kingsley disappeared. The flames dissipated and the office was silent once more.

* * *

Hermione was sitting on the black leather couch in Grimmauld place's living room. She looked around her at the house. Harry had done some work on it. The walls were no longer black but a deep red and on one wall there was a collection of pictures. She looked more closely at them, there was Lily and James wedding, Lily pregnant with harry, The original Order of the Phoenix, and then pictures of his school life. Something occurred to her. Ron was not in any of them. there were some of Harry and Luna and him and Ginny and him and the Gryffindor boys (except Ron) and finally at the bottom one picture in a gold frame.

It was her and Harry the day after the battle of Hogwarts. She looked more closely at it, they were both grinning like idiots and had their arms round each other. But as she was looking at it the Harry in the picture winked at her with a devilish smile on it face. She left the picture and went back to the couch. Now she thought about Harry himself.

She hadn't done much of this she had always just thought of him as her best friend, but now she thought about his eye's, Emerald green and piercingly bright. His hair, Raven brown and always slightly scruffy. And his body, lean taught and well muscled from years of fighting and quiddich. Just the thought of Harry's body sent excited shiver through her whole body. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't here the pop of an apparation behind her, so when Harry spoke she jumped up in shock.

"Hey" was all he could get out before a bushy-haired lightning bolt hit him in the chest. He staggered under the impact and put one arm around her waist to steady her and the other one on the door frame behind him to steady him.

"What did you do to Ron?" she asked in a worried toned of voice.

"Broke his nose" Harry said, suddenly remembering his own injury's. Hermione noticed that he winced as he was talking and led him over to the couch.

"Thanks" She said to him when they were both seated.

"No problem" he replied casually. "D'ya fancy a drink?"

"Yes please, Butterbeer?"

"Coming up" he said and waved his wand in the air. two bottles and two glasses came whizzing from out of the kitchen. they set themselves down on the table next to the couch and Harry reached out and poured a large measure of Butterbeer in to one glass and an even larger gulg of Firewiskey into his own.

"Cheers" he said and passed Hermione's drink over to her. As he did so his hand touched hers for an instance, and it was like an electric strike through his fingers which coursed through his whole body form his hair to his toes. Hermione had had a similar feeling but her's felt more like a warm contented feeling rather than a sharp stab.

Nursing their drinks they sat and talked about everything and nothing. From their favorite hobby's as children to notable moments in their Hogwarts education to what they were going to do with themselves now the war was over. Harry wanted to pursue his ambition to become an auror and had asked Kingsley a few days ago if their was a vacancy, to which the answer was "Yes of course, and there always will be one for you"

Hermione wanted to become a healer at St Mungo's and had planned to go there the day after tomorrow to ask about job openings, before all the problems with Ron. Harry offered her the option of staying here until Ron had been sorted. This was the offer Hermione had been waiting for but yet somehow dreading. She wanted to stay close to Harry but she knew that he had his own life and she couldn't shake off the feeling that she would just irritate Harry if she stayed and she voiced her worries to him

"Hermione i will always be here for you, no matter what happens" He promised once she had repeated her thoughts to him. She was so happy that she leaped into his arms and planted a kiss to his surprised lips. It was meant to be a "Thank you" kiss but it turned into something more, and it grew in intensity when he grabbed her around the waist. And it deepened when she darted her tongue out into his mouth and started a wrestling match with him. The two teens were lost in their own private world, oblivious to everything. To the noise next door, to the traffic outside, to the small pop that heralded a wizard arriving by apperation. Or in this case a witch. A very surprised witch. Who quickly became a very angry witch when she heard Hermione moaning Harry's name in the midst of their kiss. The witch in the doorway coughed slightly, and the two teens broke from their lip-lock and turned to face the newcomer.

"So Harry, Would you mind explaining" said the witch who was now pointing her wand at the huddled pair on the couch. Hermione looked with panic in her eye's at Harry, who just closed his eyes.

"Ah Fuck"

* * *

There you go.

Who is standing in the doorway that has got Harry so worried (and for those who think it is obvious, nothing is certain)

Find out in the next chapter.

Keep the faith


	5. Chapter 5

Well chapter 5 is finally done and yes Starboy454 that is going to happen but not yet and not by Harry

Oh and a note on reviews: While i love that people are taking the time to comment, if you spot something that you want explained or a glaring plot hole that i have missed then feel free to tell me about it and will endeavour to fix it

Thnx

* * *

Chapter 5

Luna Lovegood didn't want to be here. She didn't want to be checking up on two of her friends. But at this moment what she really didn't want to do was watch Harry and Hermione making out on the couch. She gave a cough. The two teens on the couch looked round at her and shy spoke up her wand raising ever so slightly so it was aiming roughly in their direction.

"So Harry, would you mind explaining?" she said with a calmness in here voice that surprised herself.

Hermione looked down at Harry's face, worry etched on her features, and Harry responded by leaning his head on the back of the couch and closing his eye's.

"Ah Fuck" was all he said before he was suddenly on his feet, depositing Hermione (Who was sitting on his lap at the time) unceremoniously on the floor, facing Luna with his wand in his hand and an expression on his face that betrayed little of what he felt.

"What are you doing here?" He asked Luna levelly.

"I came here looking for Hermione actually, Ginny got a floo call from Mrs Weasley saying that Ron had been arrested.." Luna faltered for a minute because when she said those words a smile crept on to Harry's lips, which quite unnerved Luna, causing her to backtrack slightly. "..had been arrested and that Hermione had gone missing so i came here to see if you had seen her." with a slight smile of her own she added "and i can see that you have."

Harry's wand quivered for a second and then he slid his wand into his back pocket and took a step towards Luna. Luna also put her wand away in her jacket and came forwards. There was a moments scilence before Luna spoke up.

"So how long has this been going on?" she asked Hermione, who had picked herself up of the floor and was busy brushing dust off the back of her jeans.

"Has what been going on?" Hermione asked distractedly, to busy with her clean up to take much notice of Luna.

"How long have you been seeing Harry behind Ron's back?" Luna asked calmly. That made Hermione's eye's snap around to the blond haired witch with a look that could have curdled milk.

"I haven't been.." Hermione started but then stopped herself and thought back to what her and Harry had been doing when Luna had interrupted them.

"Look Luna why don't you come and sit down?" Harry asked in, what he hoped was, a soothing voice. Luna's eyebrows raised slightly at the falseness in Harry's voice before crossing the room and seating herself in the chair by the picture wall. As Harry and Hermione sat down on the couch Luna noticed that they now sat as far apart as the couch would allow.

Harry then started to Luna the story of how they had come to be here. He omitted nothing, made no movement except when he got to the part about Ron using crucio on Hermione. When he said this Hermione shuddered and Harry automatically reached out and took her hand and squeezed it gently. When Harry had finished relaying the tale to Luna, she made no initial movement.

"You alright Hermione?" Luna said in a calm and kind tone. A small smile crept on to Luna's face when Hermione looked mildly shocked at the fact that she was being polite.

"Yes thanks Luna" she said and then quickly asked, as if the words burned her throat,

"What is going to happen to Ron?"

Luna sighed and replied

"I don't know"

There was a very long awkward silence in which Harry and Hermione kept avoiding each others gaze and Luna looked at the pictures on the wall.

"So Luna..." Harry started and the witch in question turned her head slowly until she locked eye's with him.

"Why did Ginny send you?"

Luna thought about this for a moment and then replied

"I really don't know Harry, i don't think she sent me to drag either one of you away because she knows that i want to live past today" A slight smile flashed across Harry and Hermione's face's for a second before Luna spoke again, which Quickly wiped the smiles of their faces.

"I think she wanted to find out if you two were fucking" Luna said in a small but clear voice. Hermione's jaw dropped at the thought of a girl who was nearly a sister to her could believe that she was capable of such a thing. Harry expression was priceless and if the situation had been less tense Luna would have burst out laughing at the indignation that suddenly appeared on his face as the same though Hermione had had crossed his mind.

"What are you going to tell her?" when Harry's expression had returned to almost normality.

"The truth, except the part about you kissing" she responded and the two worried teens opposite her gave small sighs of relief.

"Why not?" Harry asked curiously.

"Cause your my friends. I don't grass on friends" Luna stated slightly icily. But she sighed and got up and said

"I better go. Ginny will be expecting me to report in" she sighed again. Then her exprssion changed from weary to surprised as Hermione came up behind her and wrapped her arms around Luna's waist in a quick hug. Luna turned slightly surprised and while she was still reeling slighly from Hermione's actions the tall raven haired wizard next to her did exactly the same only he added a very quick peck to her cheek and a whispered

"Thank you" he said with real feeling.

Luna left the room and when she was alone in the hallway she visualized the Burrow and with a soft pop she disappeared to give her report to the youngest Weasley girl who waited.

When Luna had gone Harry turned to Hermione and told her to go upstairs and use one of the bedrooms to get some sleep.

"What are you going to do?" she asked after she had accepted his offer.

"I am going to go and talk to Ginny and then to Shack. I still have to sort Ron out" he said and then he leaned in and pressed a short but sweet kiss to the lips of his companion and then just popped out of existence and sped as fast as the apperation spell would let him, to the Burrow.

He had an explanation to give his Fiancee.

He arrived to a house in uproar. He could see Mrs Weasley standing in the doorway arguing with Shacklebolt but that wasn't what caught his attention. No what caught his attention was the face that he was getting from Ginny who was standing at her bedroom window on the fourth floor. The look was not an angry one as Harry had expected but one of care and love. He wondered if he was really the luckiest man in the world (as he often did when he was near Ginny) but he decided that he wasn't. Ron was. Cause Ron had got the master prize.

He crossed the small lawn and Mrs Weasley caught sight of him and beckoned him to come to her. Shacklebolt turned to face the direction of her gesture and smiled, now he had reinforcements.

"Harry m'dear, could you help me with Shacklebolt. He keeps telling me that Ron has been arrested for assaulting another wizard with an Unforgivable curse. Could you tell him that my little Ronnie would never do something like that?" she asked sweetly but as she said it Ginny came down the stairs and walked up to stand behind her mother.

"No i cannot Mrs Weasley. I am sorry but Kingsley is right and i was the one who reported it." he stated quickly all the while looking at Ginny's face. Her expression changed from one of love to questioning to surprise to finally fury when Harry finished his sentence. Without a word to any of them she turned and fled up the stairs behind her and they all heard a slam of a door being closed.

"Sorry Shack but i've gotta go." Harry said apologetically and ran up the stairs after Ginny.

"Gin, let me in please?" he said at her bedroom door, which she had locked. He could have just dissolved the wards on the door or the door itself if he wanted but he wanted to try and get on Ginny's good side.

There was a click and the door opened a crack. Harry peeped in and saw Ginny standing there only her head visible around the door. She looked at him for a second and then opened the door fully and Harry's eye's almost popped out of their sockets as he realized she was wearing almost nothing. All she had on was one of his old Quiddich shirts, which was slightly too small and revealed a tiny tuft of reddish hair below the hem, and her pair of pink slippers.

"Harry we need to talk" She said and pulled him in. He walked in and the door shut behind him. With a click and a squelch the door was re-locked and silenced.

* * *

So has Ginny finally got what she want's out of Harry?

Will their "discussion" go as she planned?

What will happen to Ron?

Find out in the next chapter (warning big fight and character death coming up)

Keep calm and keep typing


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry stood on the pink and purple carpet of Ginny's bedroom and gaped at his fiancee. He had never seen her like this, not even when she came on to him the day after the party.

"We need to talk" she said again and sat down. As she sat Harry noticed in another way how the shirt was too small for her, because he could see the contours of her breasts through the fabric. He swollowed and tried to speak without his voice breaking.

"What about?" he said

"Us" was all she said before she took hold of the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, reveling her very appealing fully developed body. Harry let out a squeak and tried to calm his hormones down, but his body took over all control below the neck and Ginny grinned in delight when she saw how his trousers got very tight very quickly. She quickly got up and pulled him toward the bed which stood in the centre of one wall and was the same shade of pink as her slippers, which she now flicked off. She sat Harry down and then sat on his lap, wiggling her rear to try and get a reaction from Harry's frozen face. A small hiss escaped from his lips and Ginny gave herself a small private smile. As she got comfortable and wrapping her legs around his waist she leaned in and kissed his mouth. The kiss was soft and sweet and sensual and, after a moment, Harry returned it with increasing enthusiasm. His was trying to think of a way out of this but he just couldn't consentrate with a beautiful nude woman sitting on his lap, grinding her bum into his rock hard erection. She leaned in further deepening the kiss and, with a slight squeak from the pair, fell back on the bed with Ginny sitting on top. Her hand reached down and slid under the waistband of Harry's trousers to take hold of his "problem"

"Ginny.." Harry started, when he heard a swalk behind his head. He turned his head as far as it would go and saw a large brown owl with a letter in it's beak. Ginny looked up at the noise as well and immediately jumped off and ran too the window. As she did so Harry noticed how her rear cheeks moved in tamdum with her leg movements.

"Ah shit" she said and turned to Harry.

"Neville's Gran just died" she said with tears in her eye's.

"Is that from Neville?" Harry asked wondering why he would owl Ginny.

"No it's from Luna" she replied, not looking at him. Harry looked her up and down and had to admit to himself that regardless what happened that he was still extremely lucky to have Ginny. Even when her face was covered with greif for her best friends boyfriend, she was still painfully beautiful. Firm perky breasts with small pert nipples, soft supple skin that had just a hint of orangey tan, neatly trimmed pussy hair which matched her hair colour, a beautifully round ass that moved with a hypnotic motion when she walked, and to cap it all a smile that, when she chose to, could light up a room.

"I gotta go and see her" Ginny anounced, making Harry jump.

"What, now?" Harry asked her. She looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Yea. You stay here until i come back" she said quite focefully, which surprised Harry no end.

"I was going to go and see..." Harry got no further because Ginny, turning round finally and looking at him, started on a little triade.

"No you can not go and see anyone, you understand. Do you understand me Harry Potter. If i say no then i mean no. You can't jerk me around. i am in charge here." She stated very clearly and nastily. Harry sat back thoughly shocked at her viciousness. She very suddenly stopped being attractive when she got angry.

"Fine" he said sulkily "You go, i will be here" she smiled when he said these words.

"I will be back as soon as i can" she said. As she said this she walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a pair of knickers and a shirt. As she put them on she said

"Will you be alright without me?"

"Yea i will be fine" he replied with fake enthusiasm. She smiled missing his incenserity and grabbing a skirt from it's place on the rail and pulled it on.

"See you later" she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she stepped back and disapperated.

Harry sat there for a long while, thinking. He was thinking about Hermione and Ginny. He didn't want to be doing it but he was mentally comparing them. Although Ginny was more conventionally beautiful, she had no real substance. Conversation with her was effectivly foreplay for her. It didn't last long. Hermione was different, while not being as gorgeous as Ginny she was still very pretty and with her conversation could last for hours.

What Harry wanted in a girl was someone who combined the best of Hermione and Ginny. But he did not live in an ideal world so he would have to choose. While he was thinking Mrs Weasley came to the door and asked if he was alright. He just nodded and she left. Harry had made up his mind. One woman was about to become very upset and Harry wished that there was another way. He went into Ginny's school bag and got out a quill and a peice of parchment. He carefully wrote a letter explaining exactly what he had decided to do. He then signed it and sealed it and layed it on Ginny's pillow.

He went to the window and looked out. A quiet and calm night welcomed him. He knew where he was going. With a small pop he disapered from the house. He arrived at his location seconds later. The girl who was there turned at the sound of his arrival.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" she asked

"I need to talk to you" Harry replied

"Why?" said the witch opposite him

"Cause i need to tell you something" Harry said

"I Love you Hermione" He said and the witch in front of him blushed bright red and smiled

"I love you too Harry" said Hermione and launched herself into his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

2 Week's after the end of the war

Harry and Hermione sat on the couch at Grimmauld place, talking. They had been there for a week. Hermione had cast a spell that made the house unplottable and Harry had reinitiated the fidelius charm on the house, so that no one could apperate in without Harry or Hermione letting them in. They had not left the house for the whole time they had been there. If they had then they would have seen Ginny and Mrs Weasley sitting outside the house for hours each day in case Harry or Hermione did leave. They would have seen most of wizarding britain looking for the couple. But they knew nothing about this. They were in their own world, in which they talked and listened to the radio. They danced and cooked for each other. They ignored the outside world completely.

Every night they finished dinner with a drink and then at about 10.30 they both went to bed. Seperately. Harry had made this clear. Technically he was still engaged to Ginny and Hermione to Ron so it would be wrong to capitalise on their privacy. Until the 8th day of their self-enforce exile. That day the mood was different. The reason for this was that the Daily Prophet had published a Headline story that read _"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, Missing? Dead? or Run off?". _This story then went on to say that the two war heroes were thought to be either dead, Killed whilst trying to abscond, or that they successfully got away and ran off with each other and were now sheltering abroad. The writer (who they noticed with some disgust was Rita Skeeter) had wrote, _"Working from an anonomous tip off this writer can put a light on the truth of the matter. We can reveal that the two heroes are now sitting in Albainia. The magical customs officers there confirm that they saw Potter and Granger passing through the checkpoint. This writer will endeavour to find out what they are up to"_

Harry laughed so hard at this he fell off the chair he was sitting in and collapsed on the floor. Hermione jumped out her chair in the kitchen and ran into the living room.

"Harry what the hell are you doing" she asked, trying to keep a straight face herself.

"Read that" Harry spluttered in between the giggles that were now subsiding. She read the article and started giggling herself.

"Anonomous tip off, my ass" She said "The Weasleys she means"

They spent most off the morning discussing the article and listening to several ministry officails talking on the radio about the article. They were talking about the possible locations of the runaway's hideout, people who might be helping them and also what effect they are having on the people closest to them.

That evening over dinner Harry brought up the subject about their situation.

"Do you think that we should go and talk to them?" Harry said, meaning the Weasley's

"We should really" "Talk it over with them" she said to him

"Tomorrow?" he asked

"Yea probably best. we have had a bit too much" She said. She was right, they had finished off a bottle and a half of firewiskey while debating all the different theories about their disapperance.

That night they were up till nearly midnight. When they finally did go to bed Hermione first went to the bathroom. Harry went into his room and got undressed. Clad in his boxers he climbed into bed and cast a warming charm on his bed. He was just getting comfortable and about to doze off when his door opened. He looked up and saw a figure silhouetted against the light from the coridoor. The figure by the door moved and the door closed. Harry picked up his wand and cast a _Lumos. _The weak light eminating from the tip off his wand illuminated the figure of Hermione standing a few feet from his bed. She was standing in her nightgown, a deep blue coloured peice of fabric which seemed to cling to her skin. His previous thoughts about how Ginny was more beautiful than Hermione went out of the window. This woman that was stood in front of him was, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Harry.." She said quietly. Then carried on "Can i stay?" Her voice had a hint of hope in it and a hint of fear.

"Well... yea i suppose" he said and opened the edge of the bed so that she could climb in. There was a slight sound of fabric gliding over skin. Hermione cuddled up to his side and Harry felt that she had taken off her gown. She put one arm round his stomach and then curlded into him as much as possible. He responded by putting his arms round her and turning to face her.

"I love you" Hermione murmured.

"Love you too" he replied and bent his head down to kiss her lips. She replied enthusiastically, but Harry broke it.

"Not tonight love" he said

They drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

When they woke up, there was light streaming in from the open window. Harry felt the bed give slightly and then spring back into place. He opened his eye's slowly and was stunned by the sight he saw before him. Hermione was stretching next to the bed, she reached for the sky and Harry saw her skin glisten in the sun form the window. Then she bent over to retreive her gown from last night and Harry opened his eye's fully. Because her ass cheeks were pointing at him and he felt his boxers tighten. Hermione looked through her legs at him and grinned.

"Morning Harry" She said "Like the view?" she asked innocently. He nodded, his tongue glued in place, and gave her a second look. She had now straightened out and was looking at him. Her face was amused and her eye's were on Harry's body. Harry's gaze raked across her body. Her breasts were not quite as large as Ginny's but they were more in proportion with her size, her skin was pale but healthy. As her evalued her she was doing the same. His bottom half was still under the cover but her eye's were busy enough on his chest and face, so she wasn't too fussed, and besides she could she quite a prominant tent to the material of the covers so she new Harry was enjoying himself. She looked at his arms and chest muscles and was amazed at how much they seemed to have grown without her really noticing. His eye's, emerald green and a so peirceing and lovley that she nearly dissolved on the spot, were now looking at her face. When their eye's met they both blushed slightly but didn't break their eye contact.

"Are you going to get up?" said Hermione breaking the not uncomfortable silence.

"Yea, just gotta shower first" he replied and jumped out of bed and headed off to the adjoining bathroom. Now he was wholly visible to her, she looked him up and down properly. His legs were thin, but still strong and nible, and his thighs were just massively built. His boxers were doing a very bad job of hiding his erection and she was amazed at how big it looked. She hadn't seen a mans penis up close before, exept in her biology books, and she wondered how long he was. At least 9 inches she thought.

"Ok, breakfast will be ready when you come down" she said and headed off to her bedroom to get dressed.

When Harry had showered and had got dressed, in a pair of jeans and a plain blue t-shirt, he came downstairs to find Hermione just dishing up two large plates of bacon, fried eggs, beans and toast. They both tucked in with relish.

"Cheers 'Mione" he said a trifle indistinctly.

"Don't worry about it Harry" She replied once she had cleared her mouth. "What time we gonna go see them?" she asked putting down her cutlery and looking at him anxiously.

"When we have finished breakfast" he replied and kept eating. After a moment Hermione, with a private eye roll at the wizard sitting opposite her, started eating again. When they had both finished they got their jackets from the hall and their wands from their bedrooms and stepped out of the door. There was nobody about so Harry took Hermione's hand and with a pop apperated them both to the one place that they had to go, but teh last place they wanted to be.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the wait for this chapter but i have several other responsibility's to keep up

This Chapter will be about what happened to the various involved Weasley family members during the week when Harry and Hermione were hidden.

But here we are- Dada!

* * *

Chapter 8

Mrs Weasley stood at the window of her kitchen and looked out sadly. Ginny was crushed. She had come back from Luna's after 3 days and found a letter on her pillow from Harry. Once she had read it she just clammed up. She stopped doing anything, it took 2 days for Mrs Weasley to convince her to eat and drink something. Now she only came out of her room for meals and the bathroom. At meal times she was distant and withdrawn. She never smiled or laughed, nor called or shouted, nor spoke in any voice above a quite murmer. Mrs Weasley was very worried about her only daughter. After Ginny had read the letter Mrs Weasley retrieved it from Ginny's room and read it herself. That made her angry. Very angry. How could Harry do that to her princess and why with Hermione. Ron was meant to be with Hermione. Mrs Weasley was very sure that Harry had fabricated the charges against Ron just so that he could steal Hermione. Well not if she was going to have anything to to with it. Molly Weasley was not a coward, as Bellatrix had discovered, to her downfall, at the battle of Hogwarts, but she was slightly nervous about confronting Harry. "I mean.." she thought to herself. "He did kill Voldemort and save the world. He is not a child any more. He is a man and a warrior. Plus he is a greater magic user than i could ever hope to be." She knew that she would have to be cautious and clever to break up Harry and his whore. But she was determined to do it. She just didn't know how. Yet.

Ginny also looked out of a window, in her case her bedroom window on the opposite side of the house to the kitchen window in which Mrs Weasley was having her dilemma at, and had a look of despair on her face. Her despair came from the knowledge that Harry didn't love her. That gutted her. She did love him, she was sure of it. Well she was pretty sure. She hadn't had such strong feelings about anyone else ever. Not for Dean or anyone else she had gone out with while she was at Hogwarts. But he didn't love her, he loved that little bookworm instead. "Why" she thought. "I am much better looking than her" What did Hermione have that she didn't have. Ginny couldn't think of anything. Ginny had bigger breasts and a bigger bum, and a much nicer figure. Hermione was cleverer than her, but what sort of man would choose brains over stunning looks. Ginny couldn't think of any man that would do that. She would wait. She would wait for Harry and talk it out with him, convince him to give up the muggleborn know-it-all. She would get her man back and then she would be a rich woman and all women would envy her and all men would desire her. That was what she was meant to be.

Ron looked out of his window, in the ministry prison cell he was inhabiting, at the ruined entrance of the ministry atrium. It still hadn't been repaired in the last two weeks. They had been too busy chasing the last of Voldemort's supporters and followers around the UK. He didn't know how long it would be before everything was back to normal, but at that moment he could not care if Voldimort had returned and eaten all the babies in the world. All he could care about at the moment was the fact that he was in a bloody prison cell! Why had they thrown him in here? Was it now illegal to come on to your girlfriend now? No. This was Harry's doing. He had always fancied Hermione and now Harry had got rid of him, he could now steal Ron's rightful property from him. Well he wasn't going to stand for that.

At visiting time during that week, Mrs Weasley and Ginny went down to see Ron in his cell. When they got there he was in a frightful rage. They found out from the guard that Ron had petitioned the Minister for magic to give him bail. And Kinksley had said no without even opening Ron's letter. While Ginny was talking to Ron, Mrs Weasley found out why Kingsley had been so quick to say no. Harry had told him to. Kingsley told her this when she went to see him. He didn't try and hide that fact. He was honest and direct, and then showed her the door. When she got back to the cell the guard was asleep and Ginny and Ron were in deep discussion.

"Mum. Come here" Ginny called quietly to her when the two teens heard her approach.

"Why is the guard asleep?" Mrs Weasley asked

"I stunned him" said Ginny with out a hint of remorse or apology. "I had too, he wouldn't leave us alone"

"Why did you want to be alone?" replied the Weasley matriarch

"We have come up with a plan. Come here and i will explain..." Said Ron, speaking to his mum for the first time since her arrival.

"What we have to do is..." The voice of the red-headed boy drifted through the ruined atrium and was lost in the traffic of noise from outside. The plan that was being discussed by the Weasley trio was not heard by anyone else except each other. When the Matriarch and her daughter left the cell area, after quickly and quietly _Enervating _the guard and thanking him for allowing them to talk to the prisoner. They quickly left the atrium and apperated back to the Burrow to start the plan into action. The plan was about to be set in motion and the intended targets had no idea what was about to be put in front of them.

Mrs Weasley and Ginny had been home for about 2 hours and the plan was ready to be put in to place when there was a noise. A slight pop broke into their conversation and they shared a smile and looked out of the window to see the targets appear in the garden looking decidedly nervous. "Well" thought the two Weasley women "They should be nervous" at last all the pieces were in place and they would have what they wanted.

* * *

They we go, Hope you enjoy it.

What is this plan?

Will Harry and Hermione fall for it?

Will they even have a choice in the matter?


	9. Chapter 9

Here we go. The almost penultimate chapter. Does the Weasley's plan work or not?

* * *

Chapter 9

Harry let go of Hermione's hand as soon as they arrived at the Burrow, he didn't want to be too obvious. Hermione looked at him and gave him a little nod which boosted Harry's confidence that what they were about to do was the right thing. They walked towards the house, keeping a measured distance between each other, and reached the porch. At that point Mrs Weasley opened the door and welcomed them and beckoned for them to come inside. Hermione went first followed closely by Harry who closed the door behind him. The room hadn't changed much fom when he was last here except now Ginny was seated at the dinner table.

"Tea dears?" Mrs Weasley asked the two guests.

"Yes please" replied Hermione. Harry just nodded keeping his eyes on Ginny. She was smiling, but the smile was ever so slightly fake, and she was sitting with a drink in front of her but seemed to have forgotten it. As Harry looked at her he saw that her eye's hardened almost imperceptibly under his gaze. The two newcomers sat down at the other end of the table from Ginny.

"There you go" Said Mrs Weasley as she set down two mugs of tea before Harry and Hermione who both nodded their thanks. Hermione picked up her cup and took a swig. It was delicious but their was a hint of something else in the smell. Fresh parchment and... Harry's broom polish. That was weird.

"What sort of tea is this Mrs Weasley?" she asked her expression querying.

"Why do you ask deary?" said Mrs Weasley, her voice changing it's note ever so slightly. While Mrs Weasley was saying this Harry cast a surreptitious detection charm on his mug. The charm came back. Amortentia. "Love Potions!" Harry thought with anger and his eyes went hard. Ginny noticed the change in him and her smile faltered. Hermione in turn noticed this change in Ginny and asked,

"Ginny whats happening?" Hermione said looking from Harry's face to Ginny's face and back.

"You little idiot" said Harry in a quiet voice that carried right around the room and caused Ginny to flinch away from the hatred in his speech. He rose from his chair and stood with one hand in his jacket pocket and the other on the table. Hermione was looking at Harry with a surprised expression, but now she wasn't inclined to help him she didn't feel that she should now. All she wanted to do was go and see Ron. She started to get up from the table.

"Where you going Hermione?" Harry said without looking away from Ginny's now terrified face.

"To see Ron, Harry. He must be tearing his hair out that i haven't been to visit him" she replied and turned towards the door. This made Harry look up sharply from Ginny and look at Hermione's, now leaving, behind.

"Wait Hermione!" Harry called and shot after her and caught her just at the bottom of the porch.

"They have used love potion on you, you don't really love Ron" he said to her as she stopped to look at him.

"Harry, don't be silly. I am sorry if you thought that i was serious but it was just a fling. Ron is the one i want." Hermione's face grew to accommodate a slight smile when she said his name.

"Hermione. I am really sorry about this" Harry said and pulled his wand out.

"Harry what are you doin.." Hermione started to say when a light blue mist enveloped her and then dissipated.

"Harry what happened?" she asked when she recovered "Why are we outside?"

"Amortentia" Harry said and reached out for her. Hermione's eyes went wide at the thought that the Weasley's would go that far. She reached out her hand and took his and he drew her close.

"I love you" he said and then released her and turned to the house. "Stay here for a minute please" he called over his shoulder.

"Why?" she asked but he didn't answer. He had reached the top of the porch now and was about to reenter the house when a bolt of red came shooting towards him. He only just managed to dodge it and it sailed out behind him. He raised his wand and looked into the room. He saw a pair of feet running up the stairs and Mrs Weasley standing just at the bottom of the stairs with her wand pointing at Harry.

"I am sorry Harry" she said and sent another stunner his way. He easily blocked it and it impacted on the wall next to the family clock. Harry saw his chance.

"_Stupefy" _he called

_"Protego" _she yelled back and his spell went into the ceiling. She went back on the offensive

_"Diffindo"_ she barked and Harry ducked to the side to avoid the severing charm. He lowered his wand to point at the floor in front of her.

_"Reducto"_ he said and the floor in front of Mrs Weasley exploded and threw her back against the far wall and she slid down it, unconscious. Harry stood up again and sped up the stairs after Ginny, not sparing the woman on the floor a second glace. He raced up the stair and came to Ginny's bedroom.

_"Reducto"_ he coughed at the door and it burst of it's hinges and flew into the room in hundreds of shards.

_"Imperio"_ came Ginny's voice from the back of the room and Harry lowered his wand.

Hermione had been standing outside all the while this was happening, but when she heard Ginny use an unforgivable she forgot Harry's instruction and, drawing her wand, ran into the house and up the stairs. She came to Ginny's room to find Harry pointing his wand at her. Hermione hated herself for what she was about to do but she had no choice.

_"Stupefy"_ her wand produced a red bolt and it narrowly missed Harry as he ducked back into Ginny's room. Hermione came up to the doorway and took a step inside and got hit by a disarming charm that Harry had cast silently from his position next to the door. Her wand flew back out of the room and landed on the other side of the corridor. She leaped at Harry and tried to wrest control of his wand off him. He was stronger than her and he tried to use that strength to fight her off but Hermione brought her fist up sharply to contact his chest and he stumbled slightly. His wand was gone. It was now pointing at him.

_"Stupefy"_ Hermione said and Harry slumped to the floor. The angry witch turned her wand on Ginny who was still standing next to her window pointing her wand at Hermione.

"Why did you do this Ginny?" Hermione asked. She knew that she could win a fight if Ginny started one but she wanted answers.

"Because you stole him from me. He is mine. I am going to be Mrs Potter and all the people will love me" she said as if it was a certainty.

"I stole him? He left you and then you attacked him!" Hermione said incredulity coloring her voice.

"It is no matter. He will be here in a minute" Ginny said and glanced out of the corner of her eye out the window.

"Who will?" asked Hermione.

"Ah. Here he is now" Ginny said ignoring Hermione's question and lent over to open the window. Hermione could see a broomstick approaching the window with someone riding it.

"Oh no" whispered Hermione as the figure came into clear view. He pulled up at the window and leaped into the room landing on the bed. He got off the bed and stood staring at her.

"Hello Hermione" said Ronald Weasley. His clothing was dirty and slightly ragged from the long flight from the ministry. But his eye's were just as hard as ever and the wand which he raised to cover Hermione made her sure that he was going to use it. Hermione slowly walked around the room so that she stood against the right hand wall. Ron and Ginny turned to face her. Ron's wand dropped slightly and Ginny's hung at her side. Hermione saw her chance.

_"Stupefy, Stupefy"_ she yelled out trying to incapacitate both of them. Ginny didn't even have time to register the fact that Hermione had launched a spell at her when she flew over the bed and flopped to the floor next to the wardrobe. Ron dodged the spell by falling back on to the bed.

_"Expelliarmus"_ He called from his position on his back and the wand Hermione was holding flew behind Ron and hit the ground next to Harry's unconscious form.

"Now i will have you. You can't defend yourself against me. You don't have the power. And now no one has the power to stop me getting what i want." he said to Hermione who was now cowering against the wall.

What Ron didn't see was the fact that Harry had come round and had picked up his wand.

_"Impedimenta"_ Ron smashed into the window frame and collapsed to the floor in a groaning pile.

"I want to test you theory" Said Harry advancing on Ron's body while Hermione stood and gaped.


	10. Chapter 10

Penultimate chapter, here we go, RaR

Oh and DnG The Blind Guy he isn't in Askaban because there are no guards at Askaban at the moment

* * *

Chapter 10

Hermione looker across the room to where Harry was standing. He had his wand in his hand and a look of cold hatred in his eyes, which were currently fixed on the groaning Weasley boy who was lying under the window struggling to raise himself off the ground.

_"Enervate" _Harry said and the red-head immediately picked himself off the floor and aimed his wand at the green-eyed warrior. He looked slightly surprised that Harry had helped him get up and Harry saw this in his face.

"Well if we are going to do this, we might as well do it properly" Harry said and the look of surprise left Ron's face and was replaced with a determined look.

"For the girl?" Ron sneered at Harry and hesitated, shooting a quick look at Hermione, which she missed. He looked back at Ron and nodded, not trusting his tongue. Ron laughed.

"You can't stop me, Potter. I am more powerful than you could ever be" Harry said nothing but sent a tiny nod in Hermione's direction to allay the heart attack that she looked like she was about to have. Her face calmed but only slightly. Nothing could fully calm her of the fact that the man that she loved and the man she tried to love were about to have a duel over her. She couldn't quite get her head around it. Her vision swam. Her head pounded. Then she was falling and the world went black.

Harry looked in horror as Hermione slid to the floor. Ron also looked, but his eye's were goading.

"Don't know why you want her Potter, she's got no stomach" He said candidly, as if it was true and Harry didn't see it.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Harry spat in a low voice. "She is ten times the person that you will ever be" Harry voice got louder now "You say that she has a weak stomach, but who was it that had to get their baby sister and mummy to help them get a girlfriend?" Harry's voice was now cloyingly sweet and even Ron, who was generally not very good at hearing sarcasm, unless he really tried which he only did about once a year, heard the tone in Harry's voice.

Ron growled and tightened his grip on his wand, the knuckles on his wand hand were now white with the foce of his grip.

"Lets go then" he said.

_"Stupefy"_ Ron yelled and Harry ducked to avoid the spell.

_"Expelliarmus"_ Harry replied and the bolt missed Ron by a fraction of an inch, putting the red-head of balance.

_"Sectumsempra"_ Ron roared. Harry reacted instinctively.

_"Protego"_ he called and the curse rebounded into the ceiling, taking a chunk of it out. Ron dodged out of the way of the falling roof and Harry saw his chance.

_"Bombarda"_ Harry called at Ron and the wall next to his assailant disappeared in a cloud of debris and smoke. Silence followed. Harry cautiously advanced to the hole in the wall and looked out onto the burrow's lawn. He also saw Ron running towards the shed at the end of the garden where, Harry remembered, there was two or three brooms that they used for quiddich practice.

_"Accio broom"_ Harry called and one of the stored brooms flew out of the shed, nearly taking Ron's head off as it came, and flew towards him. When it was hovering just below the window frame Harry jumped onto it and sped after Ron, who had by this time mounted one of the remaining brooms and taken off. Harry followed.

Ron looked behind him and saw Harry gaining on him. He needed to get away from his pursuer.

"Reducto" he yelled out, pointing his wand behind him. The spell went nowhere because Harry wasn't behind him. He was above him. Suddenly Harry dropped his broom down to pull level with Ron.

"Give it up Ron!" Harry shouted over the sound of the wind.

"NO!" Ron shouted and pulled his broom round to try and ram Harry. The seeker pulled his broom out of the way, kicking Ron in the back as he went past. He heard cursing from Ron as he pulled away going flat out. Harry knew that even though Ron was on a better broom, he was the better flyer and could catch him, so with one hand on the haft of the broom and the other holding his wand he sped after the Weasley boy as fast as he could. As he followed Ron he saw below him the countryside of England. He didn't know exactly where they were but he did know that he had to stop Ron before he got where he was going.

Ron dipped down closer to the ground and Harry saw his chance.

_"Reducto"_ he called and the rear of Ron's broom exploded in a shower of wood splinters. Ron yelled out and then, clutching his ruined broom, started a spiral down to the ground.

_"Arestor Momentum"_ Ron called out and he stopped his fall a few inches above the ground and then thudded to the earth. Harry landed close by and dismounted, keeping Ron covered all the time.

"This is it Ron, nowhere to run now" Harry said

"I know you expect me to run away from you, but i am ready now. Either i'm going down or you are" Ron answered.

"May the best man win" Harry said and raised his wand into his dueling position.

"I intend to" Ron replied and raised his own wand to mimic Harry's.

"Stupefy"

"Protego" Harry's spell was defected into the ground nearby, then he went on the offensive.

"Stupefy" "Pretificus Totalis" "Expelliarmus" Harry called out in quick secession. Ron blocked the first spell, then had to jump back and to the side to avoid the second and third one.

"Expelliarmus" Ron called and the holly and phoenix feather wand in Harry's hand flew out of his grasp and landed on the ground a dozen meters away.

"CRUCIO" Ron bellowed at Harry and the wizard dropped to the ground in agony. He writhed on the floor for nearly a minute before Ron released him.

"Come on Potter, you can do better than that surely" Ron sneered at him.

"Crucio" Ron said again and Harry was, once again, on the floor rolling around in hideous pain.

Harry felt as if his body was on fire. He thought about all the things that had led him here. His mind brought up Hermione's face and suddenly the pain lessened slightly. The memory that his mind had brought up was of him and her in his bed at Grimmauld place the night before. Her smile was burned on the backs of his eye's and her laugh echoed in his ears. He stood up slowly.

Ron's face dropped, he hadn't released Harry from the curse. He looked into the wizards eye's and saw the pain that was being inflicted on him. He faltered and the curse was lifted. Harry plunged towards him and Ron was truly afraid of the person bearing down on him.

"Cr-ucio" Ron tried to cry but Harry just shrugged off the spell and brought his fist round to connect with the side of Ron's head. Ron ducked under the blow and brought his knee up into Harry's stomach. The young wizard rode the blow and smashed his head into Ron's chest making the red-head stagger and drop his wand. Ron steadied himself and saw that Harry was standing in front of him with an evil expression in his eye's and a look of hate on his face.

"This is for Hermione, you sack of shit" Harry hissed at him before a flurry of fists and kicks were raining down on Ron's body and head from the enraged man in front of him. Ron blocked as best as he could but the raven-haired wizard's assault was overpowering and soon Ron was backing away from Harry's fists. He was bleeding from his nose and a few large cuts on his chest, he had a black eye and would have several large bruises on his limbs in a few days as well as a badly damaged kneecap. Harry hadn't had it all his own way, a split lip, two broken teeth, and a dislocated shoulder was what he would walk away with. Ron wouldn't walk away at all. With a roar closer to animal than human Harry brought his fist round in a hooking punch that caught Ron in the cheek. There was a loud crack as Harry broke Ron's jaw and the Weasley boy finally dropped.

Harry stood for a minute, looking at the supine figure at his feet, then he limped over to where his wand lay on the ground and cast a levitation charm on the broken figure of Ron and, taking the boy's hand, apperated away.

He arrived in London on a nondescript side street. He walk up to the window of an old shop and walked through it. He found himself in the lobby of St Mungo's hospital. The receptionist at the desk saw the two figures, one limping one floating, come through and immediately came over to see what was wrong.

"Yes sir. How can i..." She trailed off when she saw how badly both the teens were hurt.

"Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley" said Harry. "He needs a room and immediate care" The receptionist nodded and went back over to the desk and said something through a horn on the desk. She had barely got back to them when a fireplace at the end of the hall burst into green fire as three medi-wizards appeared and ran over.

"What happened?" one of them asked. Harry told them, verbatim, what had happened and that more medics were needed at the burrow. The lead medi-wizard assured him that he would dispatch a team there as soon as possible. Harry thanked him and asked him if there was a room where he could rest. They showed him to an empty room. He thanked them and went in. He dropped his wand on the bedside table and, without even removing his shoes or jacket, collapsed in a heap on the bed and lapsed into a deep sleep.

When he woke he found that there were three things new about his situation. Firstly he was undressed and under the covers in the bed. Secondly, when he sat up, none of his limbs ached or throbbed, and thirdly there was a girl fast asleep in the chair next to the bed. He couldn't see their face as their head was on their chest but he recognized the bushy brown main that hung down in front of the face. As he sat up his elbow knocked the bedside table, making the witch next to him sit up suddenly.

"Harry" she said, a bit blearily.

"Yes" he replied just as groggily.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea Mione, i'm fine"

Hermione Granger looked into his eye's and her face was shining with love and pride as she smiled at him.

"I love you Harry, you know that?"

"I know. Love you too Mione"

* * *

Final chapter coming up. Here comes the results of the Weasley schemes

RAR


	11. Chapter 11

The final Chapter is finally here. I am really sorry for the huge wait but there have been a large series of things that have prevented me from sitting down and writing it.

But here we are. This chapter is much longer than previous ones and hopefully fills in all the blanks

What happens to the Weasleys?

And the Malfoy's?

RAR

Chapter 11

Harry stayed in St Mungo's for 5 days. He was unconscious for the first two after admitting himself. During his recovery time he talked to Professor McGonagall and Shacklebolt and representatives from the DMLE and just about everyone else he knew, and a fair few he didn't know. He didn't talk to the Daily Prophet at all and told everyone else not to either, so when Rite Skeeter turned up on the day that Harry was released she was bitterly disappointed to find no dirt to dig up from the staff. So she decided to try and get the info from the horse's mouth.

During his talks Harry explained everything that had happened over the last two and a bit weeks and then repeated it and repeated it over and over again until he was bored stiff with saying the same thing over and over again to a ever-growing group of over-eager people. Some people didn't want to hear what had happened and Harry was glad of these when they came. These people were started by Neville, who came the day after Harry was admitted, who was there to deal with his Gran's funeral. Harry felt very sorry for Neville and resolved to try and see more of the former Gryffindor when the business with Ron was dealt with. The main person who Harry talked to was, of course, Hermione. She didn't want to go over any of the events that had led them here as she had been part of them, and she was getting just as bored as Harry with hearing him say the same thing to various people.

"Harry?" Hermione said on the morning of Harry's release date.

"Yea, what's up?" Harry replied, not really paying attention to what she was saying, as he was busy packing his stuff up and one of his socks had gone walkies.

"Why did you revive Ron back at the Burrow?" she said and Harry's gaze snapped from the floor behind his bedside cabinet to Hermione's face.

"I had to" He said, and then seeing her eyebrows raise in confusion he elaborated. "If I had ignored Ron and gone over to see you, I couldn't trust him not to either knock me out when my back was turned or to do a runner. I had to deal with him and, although he deserved it, I am not a bastard and I couldn't bring myself to deal with him when he was on the floor in pain"

"But he would have killed you if your positions had been reversed" Hermione stated.

"Yea I know that, but just because Ron would do something that doesn't make it right. That's the way the Death Eaters thought." Harry said with no expression.

"It's fine Harry" Hermione reassured him.

"Thanks Mione" Harry said and returned to hunting for his missing sock.

"Ah there it is" Harry said after a few moments, he had found the sock hiding under his pillow.

"Uh...Harry" Hermione said. She had looked over her shoulder to the corridor.

"Yea" Harry answered, slightly confused by her tone.

"There's someone coming" She elaborated.

"Who is it?" Harry asked, already having a vague idea from her tone who it was.

"Skeeter" She said and Harry groaned.

"What's she doing here?" he asked Hermione.

"Beats me" she answered.

"Mr Potter!" Rita Skeeter said as she came into the room. She looked around the room and saw Hermione sitting on the only chair so she walked forwards into the room, without an invite, and sat down of the edge of the bed and put her handbag next to her. Harry just stared at her.

"So Mr Potter, you have had a busy week haven't you?"

"No not really" Harry replied, still staring at her.

"What? Of course you have. Fighting with your best friend..." She went on. She would have kept going but Harry interrupted her.

"No I haven't"

"Haven't what?"

"I haven't been fighting with my best friend" Harry said with a straight face. He turned to Hermione "Have we Hermione?"

"No Harry, we haven't been fighting, unless there is something you're not telling me?" replied his bushy-haired friend with the same straight expression.

"No not that I can think of" Harry turned back to the reporter, who was starting to go red at the ears. "It seems like you have had a wasted journey Ms Skeeter"

Rita Skeeter took another look at the two teens sitting in front of her. _"Bugger"_she thought.

"Thank you for your time Mr Potter" she said and got up off the bed and started towards the door.

"It's always a pleasure Ms Skeeter" Harry replied trying not to laugh out loud at the reporter's expression. She walked out of the room without another look towards the duo behind her. That suited the two teens perfectly.

A few hours later Kingsley came to see Harry. He had waited until he had seen Hermione leave before coming to see Harry about this.

"Hey Harry" he said as he entered Harry's room and saw Harry looking out of the window. "They said you were leaving today so I wanted a word before you went"

"Sure Shack" Harry replied amiably and turned around. He did like Kingsley but he was a little tired of all these "Words" that everyone wanted to have with him. The Ex-Auror sat down in the chair next to the bed

"It's about Ron" Kingsley said. Harry's eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"What about Ron?" Harry said in a warning tone. Kingsley held his hands up almost in surrender.

"Don't shoot the messenger" he said starting to get up from the chair in which he had sat. Now Harry held his hands up.

"Sorry, it's just..." Harry trailed off.

"I understand Harry" Kingsley replied. "I just wanted to say that he has fully recovered from your fight and we have taken him into custody"

"What are you going to do with him?" Harry asked not really caring.

"Azkaban, but it's now guarded by Aurors" Kingsley said as he moved to the door.

"Thanks Shack" Harry said to his departing back.

"No problem Harry" Kingsley called over his shoulder.

* * *

That afternoon Harry left St Mungo's and returned to Grimmuald Place to find it empty. He had just put his trunk into his bedroom when the fireplace in his room burst into life and Hermione's face appeared in it.

"Harry. Good you're back. We need you at the ministry tomorrow. They are starting the trials of the captured Death Eaters and we need you as a witness" She said in her no-nonsense voice that Harry knew well.

"What time?" Harry asked

"The first one is Lucius Malfoy at 10.30" She replied.

"I will be there" He said and Hermione's face smiled slightly and vanished from the fire.

"Great this will be fun" Harry said to himself.

The next 3 months were very long and boring from Harry and Hermione's perspective. Wading through all the criminal trials of the captured Death Eaters was taking forever, mainly because most of the Death Eaters were bringing forward pleas of everything from curses to insanity. Lucius Malfoy's trial alone took nearly a week. This is because Narcissa had hired an attorney to question every facet of the case against her husband to try to free him. It did not work. On the 6th day of hearing the pleas, Kingsley stood up and interrupted the attorney with one word.

"Guilty, get him out of my sight"

When he said this, the court exploded into noise. Half of the assembled crowd started shouting for Kingsley to be silenced and the other half yelling for Lucius to be sent away. At this point Harry, who had been sitting quietly, stood up and drew his wand. The silencing spell he cast brought the trial into order.

"I agree with Minister Shacklebolt. He is guilty and all these pleas are a waste of time" Harry released Kingsley from the silencing spell so he could speak.

"Thank you Harry." Kingsley stood up and cleared his throat.

"Lucius Malfoy, you are found guilty of knowingly and willingly assisting the wizard known as Lord Voldemort in acts of brutality and murder and are sentenced to 2 wizarding lifetimes in Azkaban. Narcissa Malfoy you are found guilty of contempt of court and wasting ministerial time and are fined 250 Galleons. Court is adjourned"

The rest of the trials went a lot smoother after Lucius's verdict. Most of them were barley worth convening the court but Kingsley had said that they would do them all by the book. After all the Death Eaters had been convicted the court moved on to the complacently trials. These were for ministry personal who had willingly sided with Voldemort when he had taken over the ministry and for any employee or citizen who carried out orders who were given by complacent people. These trials contained Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge. Fudge was charged with accepting monetary contributions to allow Death Eaters control over ministry affairs and Umbridge was charged with illegal punishment and persuasion techniques whilst at Hogwarts and assisting in the cover up of the murder of Alastor Moody. These two cases Harry was more interested in and gave intricate details of the two's crimes.

The only other case which caught Harry's attention was the declaration that posthumously cleared Sirius Black of all charges that had been called upon him in life.

After all of the trials had been dealt with, three more were brought forward. Ron's Ginny's and Mrs Weasley's. Harry and Hermione had refused point blank to be in the same room as them and sent in their testimony via a Howler. Mrs Weasley was found guilty of assisting a criminal to escape from lawful custody and knowingly assisting said criminal in performing another criminal act.

Ginny was also found guilty of assisting Ron's escape and of using an unforgivable curse on another wizard. Both of these two were sentenced to 18 months in Azkaban and were fined 200 Galleons each. Ron's session took a little longer. After he had given his defence to the court Shacklebolt read out the testimonies of several Hogwarts professors and let Harry and Hermione's Howler give their side.

In the end Ron was found guilty of attempted rape, use of an unforgivable curse on another wizard, escaping lawful custody and of causing grievous bodily harm to another person. Kingsley stood to read out the punishment decreed.

"Ronald Billius Weasley you are found guilty of all charges and are sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban with no chance of appeal." Kingsley looked up from the parchment to meet Ron's eyes.

"Take him down" Ron was led away with three aurors as escorts.

Harry had been busy in his free time. He had been looking for a little house for him to live in. He had no intention of living in Grimmuald Place now. He had plans to give it to Kingsley to use it however he would. He had been searching in the area near London for a suitable place and he had found a lovely little house just the outside the M25. He took Hermione to see it after they had been informed of the result of Ron's trial.

"Harry its perfect" she said when she had had a look around the building. It was a small two storey building with a lovely little garden on the back of the house. It had one bedroom, but it was big enough to accommodate two beds. When Harry showed this room to Hermione and brought this fact up, Hermione went red at the thought.

"Why two beds?" Hermione asked coyly.

"Cause I want you to move in with me" Harry stated with his back to her. He was looking out of the window into the dwindling sunset in the distance.

"Very direct today Mr Potter aren't you?" Hermione said with a slight smile.

"Well this last few months have made me realise that if you want something you just have to ask for it" Harry replied without turning to face her.

"Harry, turn around" Hermione said in a soft voice. Harry turned round to see Hermione's face alight with care and worry, but also with great happiness. He came forwards and embraced the young girl. She returned the show of affection with enthusiasm. The two young people stood there for an indeterminable amount of time. Eventually the two broke apart.

"Of course I will move in with you. I start my new job in a couple of days."

"Yea same here, except I am working nights during the week"

"Do you work weekends?" Hermione asked as they walked back downstairs hand-in-hand.

"No. You?" Harry replied as they walked to the gate at the end of the path down to the country road.

"Nope" she squeezed his hand and they apperated away to the ministry to talk to Kingsley.

* * *

Present Time (4 months since the end of the War)

Hermione got to the top of the stairs and went into the bedroom. As she walked in she realised that Harry was standing by the window.

"Harry? What are you doing here?"

"I live here" He said as he turned around.

"Yes" she said patiently but not without amusement. "But why are you here now. You should be at work"

"Shack gave me tonight off. I have emptied my draw of cases and there are no more for me to do."

"So you are going to be with me tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I am"

Later that evening they were sitting at their polished oak dining table eating Harry's homemade lasagne.

"So what do you want to do this weekend?" Harry asked and took a mouthful of food.

"Well how about we go and see..." She started. She was about to continue when she noticed a large brown owl on the windowsill. She scraped back her chair and went over to the window and opened it. The owl hopped in and hooted twice.

"She's brought a note" Hermione said to Harry as she unwound it from the owl's leg. She gave it a stroke on the head as a thank you and the owl hooted again and took off into the distance.

"It's from Luna. She wants us to visit tomorrow. She has some news for us"

"Well then we go and see Luna and Neville" Harry had finished his dinner while Hermione had been reading the note and was putting his plate in the sink.

"You finished Mione?" He asked and she nodded. Harry finished tidying the table and started on the dishes.

"Do you want a drink Harry?" Hermione called from the living room.

"Yes please. Firewhiskey" He called back. A couple of minutes later he finished the dishes and dried his hands. Going into the living room he saw Hermione sitting on the settee at one end with a drink in her hand. Harry's drink was on the sideboard and he took it and took a sip. The alcohol coursed through his body like a fire and he took a deep breath and came over and sat next to Hermione. He put his drink on the coffee table and put his hand on her arm.

"What's the matter?" He asked her.

In answer she put her drink down on the floor and turned to face him. She was smiling but Harry noticed that her eyes were watering.

"What's..." he started to say when her lips silenced his words. The kiss was soft and sweet, but sensual, and he returned it happily. After a few minutes they broke apart, not because they wanted to but because they needed to breathe.

"What was that for?" Harry asked

"Nothing" she replied. "Let's go to bed shall we? We have a busy day tomorrow" and with that she stood up from the settee and walked out of the room and up the stairs. A minute later Harry heard her in the bathroom. He reached down and picked her drink up off the floor and put her glass and his in the kitchen. Then he turned the lights off and headed up stairs too.

By the time he got to the top of the stairs Hermione had finished in the bathroom and he went in to clean himself up. He washed his face and had a shave and brushed his teeth. Then he turned the light out and went into the bedroom. Hermione was bending down to reach a bottom drawer to get a night dress out. Harry took more notice of this than normal because she had already took her jeans off and she was only in her underwear. He saw her rear cheeks standing out because her underwear was a little too small to completely cover them. She straightened up with the dress in her hand. She turned around and saw Harry's eyes alight (and slightly on stalks)

"Yes Harry?" Hermione asked to break his frozen pose.

"Nothing" Harry croaked and looked away from the spectacle before him. She shrugged and put the dress on. Harry thought that there was very little point to this as the one that she had chosen was so "barely there" it shouldn't have bothered. He stood there for a few more seconds as Hermione got into bed and settled down. Harry then closed his mouth and got undressed. He walked over to the bedside table and took out a pair of pyjama bottoms and put them on. He then put his watch on the top of the table and climbed into bed.

"Hey" Harry said to the lovely girl in bed next to him.

"Hey" replied Hermione. Her eyes raked over the revealed body of her companion. His eyes did the same.

"I'm beat" said Harry and gave a massive yawn.

"Yea same here. Night Harry" answered Hermione. She leant over and kissed him. It started as a goodnight kiss but it deepened when Harry's hands came around the back of her head and knotted into her hair. Hermione replied with even more alacrity, wrapping her hands around his middle and pulling him on top of her. This started a wrestling match between the two lovers. Harry won the match and he held himself above Hermione who lay panting under him.

"I win" He said with a wild grin on his face. Hermione changed this by tickling Harry who fell on his side and Hermione rolled on top of him. This prompted Harry to respond in two ways. The first was a mighty laugh. The second response was the one that Hermione cared about and the one that she felt pressing into her as she sat on his thighs. When she felt this she started grinding against his member. At this action Harry groaned slightly. He reached up and pulled the nightdress off Hermione and tossed it to one side then moved his hands down to her arse and gave it a squeeze. This elicited a squeak from the witch who was still gyrating on top of him. Hermione leant down and locked her lips with his and put one hand behind her back to release her bra catch. After a few seconds the catch sprung free and revealed her pert breasts to the delighted Harry who immediately moved one hand up to caress of them and broke the lip lock with Hermione to bring his mouth up to envelop the other. Hermione's eye's rolled up into their sockets as the sensation of having her breasts fondled in this way. Hermione rolled off Harry after a minute and flipped around so her arse was pointing towards Harry's head. She grasped the top of his bottoms and boxers and pushed them down so that they were near his knees. His cock sprang free from its recently removed imprisonment and stood to attention in front of her face. She quickly did a few measurements in her head and realised that her first impression that Harry was about 9 inches was nearly spot on. She put her hands on Harry's member and a shudder passed through his entire body at the touch.

She stroked her hands up and down along Harry's length for a minute or so before she leant her head forwards and put the tip into her mouth and gave it an experimental suck. This caused Harry to give a loud groan and twitch. Harry moved his hands along Hermione's knickers and pulled them down to reveal her clit. His hand ghosted across her ass cheeks and then along the sensitive skin at the top of her slit. At the noise from Hermione, he slid one of his fingers into her. Whilst Harry was doing this Hermione had started putting as much of Harry's cock into her mouth. She had got about three quarters of his length in her mouth before her gag reflexes stopped her from going any further.

"Mione turn around" said Harry, in a slightly breathless voice but Hermione complied. As she turned she removed her knickers completely and Harry pulled his boxers off completely. Hermione positioned herself above Harry's member and slowly eased herself down. She stopped just before and gave Harry a questioning look. Harry nodded in response and Hermione continued her downwards course until she enveloped about a quarter of his length. She stopped at this point to brace herself for the upcoming pain; she knew that a woman's first time was quite painful so she gave herself a few seconds to compose herself.

She suddenly plunged herself down until she was about three quarters down his length. The pain was less than she had expected but it still left her breathless. She realised that she was no longer a virgin and that Harry had been the one to take it. The thought made her even happier than the fact that Harry was sheathed inside her. Harry got the same feeling of losing his virginity to the one person that they truly cared about and he got the same feeling of elation. Once the pain had subsided Hermione started to pull off Harry and then dropping again. After a minute or two Harry got into the rhythm and started to meet her at the halfway point. Harry started to pick up the pace and then suddenly grabbed Hermione around the waist and flipped her on to her hands and knees whilst keeping himself encased inside her. He kept up the rhythm of pushing into her until Hermione was moaning and groaning.

"Harrrrrrrrrry!" she yelled and kept repeating his name over and over again until her first orgasm flowed over her and she almost came apart at the seams. Hermione's act of squealing Harry's name at the top of her voice also brought Harry over the end of his limit and he blew his load deep inside Hermione and the two collapsed into a large sweating conjoined heap and fell asleep still entwined.

The next morning Harry woke up and found that the covers on the bed had magically landed on top of him during the night. He turned his head and saw Hermione lying peacefully next to him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking blearily around the sunlit room. The action of Harry moving caused Hermione to stir from her sleep and open her eyes.

"Hey Harry" she said in a sleepy voice as she also sat up. Harry turned to her and concluded that just-woken-up hair suited Hermione.

"Hey yourself, sorry I didn't mean to wake you"

"Nah its fine, we needed to get up today. What time is it?" Harry looked at the watch on his bedside table and shook his head to clear the Z's from his eyes.

"Half nine, nearly" He replied once the watch had solidified enough to allow him to read the face.

"Well that's alright we got time before we need to be at Luna's" Hermione answered.

Harry got up out of bed and realised that he was still naked. And the fact that Hermione was looking at his ass.

"Like it?" Harry asked. Hermione's face went red and she just nodded.

"Well I am going for a shower. Care to join me Love?" Harry asked

"Always Harry. Always" Hermione said as she got out of bed and walked to meet him at the door to the bathroom.

"I love you Hermione" Harry said as he opened the bathroom door.

"I love you too Harry" answered Hermione as she reached for a huge blue towel and closed the door behind them.

* * *

That's all from me folks

I am now going back over all the chapters to fix grammatical and plot errors.

Thats all for me for a while. I am writing the drafts for a request story. Still HP but with Buffy and Twi Crossover.

This is Ragnarok'n'Roll saying Goodnight.


End file.
